The Book of Reflections
by meowcubed3
Summary: In this coming of age tale two girls who share the same name, but lead very different lives come to understand themselves and how to have faith in God. Please read and review this story.


**_"And the the earth was without form, and void; and darkness was upon the face of the deep. And the Spirit of God moved upon the face of the waters. And God said, Let there be light: and there was light."_**

**_Genesis 1:2-1:3_**

I wake from my sleep tired and irritated. But not even that can keep me from seeing sunrise. I love to watch the sun kiss the earth and light the world each and every day. Darkness still obscures the world right before dawn though, and everything is formless and unknown to me. Then rosy colors illuminate our small village, revealing what everything is, and in sometimes I imagine that I can see the skyline of Jerusalem in the distance. This is my small moment of peace before the day starts. Already my family is awake and moving about. And so the world arises from its sleep.

"Rebekah! Where is that girl? Rebekah!" I sigh and slip inside. My mother is scowling. "You are going to miss breakfast one of these days, and you're already too thin." She glares at me.

"If Rebekah doesn't want it can I have her breakfast?" Asks my brother Joel, while reaching for my food. Mother slaps his hand away.

"You will not deprive you sister of her breakfast! Go! Shoo, don't you have work to do?" Joel just laughs and races out the house. Mother tugs on the shawl around her head and mutters something about boys. Breakfast is not a formal affair in our household. Everyone has things to do. Amram, my eldest brother, and my father are already at the small forge next to our house. My older sister has been watching the exchange and is now snickering. She rolls her eyes.

"Joel is going to plague you until you are both old and gray." Revka says with sneer. "He will never stop trying to take your breakfast unless you _actually _stand up for yourself!" I try not to hate Revka, but this is hard as she is only two years older but, acts as she knows far more than I could ever comprehend. And she is the family beauty with the golden hair and blue eyes she inherited from Mother, whereas I have black curly hair and my father's dark eyes. Revka is the also the vainest person I know, always preening and such.

"Leave Rebekah alone. She's not bothering you." Mother sighs. "I don't know what do with you Revka! One of these days your mouth is going to get you in trouble." Revka is aboat to reply but before she can Yael, Amram' s wife speaks.

"Why don't we start on our work now and argue later? It will be a lot quicker." Revka closes her mouth and opens it again.

"I agree with Yael." This time it's Mother who interrupts Revka. "You can go out and tend the garden, Revka and Rebekah will work on her weaving." Revka goes outside in a huff, I move to the loom and Mother and Yael clean the house. The loom is not too large, reaching only a little past my waist. The wood is worn from many years of use and thread is already strung on it. It belonged to my grandmother, who died shortly before I was born. She had no daughters so when Mother married Father Grandmother gave the loom to her. My family has a small flock of sheep that provide wool. I am the one who usually spins and dyes the wool, to use in my weaving and sewing. Mother, Revka and Yael aren't as fond of weaving, which is fine with me since that means I get the loom all to myself. I'm very proud of my cloth. Sometimes Father and Amram take some with them when they go to trade in Jerusalem, which is only half a day's walk from here and always say the merchants pay a good price for it. Father is the local blacksmith and Amram works with him and will take over the forge when Father is too old. Mother doesn't like it when they go to Jerusalem for they bring back the grumblings of people who want the Romans gone from Judah. Many people hate the Romans here as well, but none would dare say it. I've seen soldiers come to the forge occasionally. Some are as fair as Revka others as dark as me. They dress in the uniform of Roman legionares. We are luckier than most. They starve some villages and destroy others. Herod, the puppet king, sits on the throne in Jerusalem obeying the Romans.

"Rebekah, are you alright?" I jump back but it's only Yael.

"I'm fine."

"Well, good I worry about you sometimes." She bites her lip. "Actually I have something I need to tell. Please don't tell anyone else."

"Of course! What is it? Are you ill?"

"No. I... I think I'm with child." I leap and hug her.

"That's wonderful! Why don't you want anyone else to know?" Yale hesitates.

"I'm not sure yet. I want to wait to see if I miss my monthly bleeding again. I don't want to get Amram' s hopes yet."

"Why are you telling me then?"

"Because you can keep a secret. I trust you more than your mother or Revka."

"I won't tell a soul." I swear.

"Thank you Rebekah. I don't know what I'd do without you."

That night I think of the life that might be growing inside Yael and suddenly I fear for her. Childbirth is very dangerous. Yale might not survive. Then I fear for myself. Father and Mother are looking for a husband for Revka and after Joel gets married they'll try to find one for me. What if I become pregnant? Would I die in childbirth? Mother says these are things for God to decide. But sometimes I wonder if God has forsaken us. People say God has turned away from Israel and let the Romans conquer us. I do not understand why he has not gotten rid of the invaders and restored Isreal to its rightful people. Mother says not to question God's will, but still I wonder. I listen to Revka's breathing, surroundings part we share. So regular, so calm. I close my eyes so I can greet the dawn tomorrow.


End file.
